bwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Riddle
On July 31, 2018, it was reported that Riddle had signed a contract with WWE. On August 18, Riddle appeared at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn IV and was identified by the event's commentators as WWE's newest signing. Riddle's NXT debut was on the October 31 edition when he successfully defeated Luke Menzies. On November 17, 2018 on the pre-show of NXT TakeOver: WarGames II, Kassius Ohno interrupted a Riddle interview. When NXT TakeOver: WarGames II started, Riddle challenged Ohno to a match and knocked him out in 6 seconds, winning the fastest match in NXT history. Riddle and Ohno had a rematch at NXT TakeOver: Phoenix, where Riddle made Ohno tap out to an Arm Trap. Throughout March, Riddle would start a feud with the NXT North American Champion Velveteen Dream. On April 5, at NXT TakeOver: New York, Riddle challenged Velveteen Dream for the NXT North American Championship. However, Dream would defeat Riddle ending his undefeated streak in NXT. In July, Riddle started a feud with the returning Killian Dain. On the August 7 episode of NXT, Riddle was supposed to face Dain but it never happened since they brawled before the match happened. The two brawled at NXT TakeOver: Toronto and eventually faced each other on the August 21 episode of NXT where Dain was victorious, although Riddle attacked Dain after the match. On the premiere episode of NXT on the USA Network on September 18, Riddle fought Dain in a Street Fight but it ended in a no contest. A week later on the September 25 episode of NXT, Riddle again fought Dain in a Street Fight but this time the winner would be the #1 Contender for the NXT Championship, which Riddle won by submission. On the October 2nd episode of NXT, Riddle unsuccessfully challenged NXT Champion Adam Cole. On the November 1 episode of SmackDown, Riddle and Keith Lee were one of the many NXT wrestlers to invade the show, confronting and ultimately attacking Sami Zayn. Later that night, Riddle joined Triple H and the rest of the NXT roster as they declared war on both Raw and SmackDown, and vowed to win the Survivor Series brand warfare. In November, Riddle would start feuding with Finn Bálor. On the November 13 episode of NXT, Finn Bálor insulted the NXT roster as “all boys who can't take a beating”, specifically mentioning Johnny Gargano and Matt Riddle. Riddle attacked Bálor, who retreated. Riddle was originally part of Team Ciampa for NXT TakeOver: WarGames, but on the November 13 episode of NXT, Riddle was taken off Team Ciampa due to Riddle having a match with Bálor at WarGames. At the event, Riddle was defeated. On the January 10, 2020 episode of NXT, the participants of the 2020 Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic were announced, with Riddle and Pete Dunne being announced as surprise participants; they would later take on the name of The Broserweights, a portmanteau of Riddle's "Original Bro" nickname and Dunne's "Bruiserweight" nickname. Together, they defeated Mark Andrews and Flash Morgan Webster in the first round on January 15, Fabian Aichner and Marcel Barthel of Imperium in the semifinals on January 22, and Grizzled Young Veterans (James Drake and Zack Gibson) in the finals on January 29 to win the tournament and earn a match against Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reilly of The Undisputed Era for the NXT Tag Team Championship at NXT TakeOver: Portland. Riddle also participated in the Royal Rumble match at the namesake pay-per-view and entered at #23, but was eliminated by King Corbin.Category:NXT Superstars Category:Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Winners